


Herculean

by baeconandeggs, HeiryzMylisza



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAE2017, M/M, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiryzMylisza/pseuds/HeiryzMylisza
Summary: The process of recognizing your mate happens at different times for everyone. Chanyeol met his at a very young age but refused to recognize it for what it is and broke his young mate's heart in the process. Too bad for him though, years later, his wolf recognized his old friend as his true mate and now he had to go through his brother's approval before he can make his claim.





	Herculean

**Author's Note:**

> Author: anonymous  
> Prompt#: 15089  
> Title: Herculean  
> Word Count: 15225  
> Side Pairing(s): none  
> Rating: PG for cursing  
> Warning(s):NONE  
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> To my recipient, I apologize deeply from butchering your prompt and turning it into something you probably don't recognize anymore. I hope the essence of the fic you wanted is still there?
> 
> Baekhyun and Chanyeol are indeed mates, just not with the official mating process of biting yet. I imagine his eyes had already turned into amber once he fully accepted that Chanyeol is his mate. I guess fearing for your loved one’s life does that to you.  
> I personally do not know much about Shinhwa. If I portrayed their personalities wrong, then I apologize. I needed sunbaes and they were a better choice than SUJU because of age reasons obviously.
> 
> Fire Lillies do not probably grow in the mountains where they live. It’s just romantic to think that Baekhyun’s favourite flower would be a Fire Lily, don’t you think? Fire = Chanyeol. Yes. Soulmates.

It's already the middle of the semester when rumors started buzzing around the campus about a new Alpha coming to their town. Living on the outskirts of the main city and hidden somewhere between the mountains and heavy forests, different species of mythical creatures have come to live peacefully in their little safe haven. Rumors of newcomers to their town to seek refuge or just a place to live comfortably shouldn't come as much of surprise to them as it was a common occurrence. But a new Alpha in their midst could easily change the whole dynamic of their community so it easily caused quite a storm with the students. It's weird enough that Kris and Junmyeon are both head alphas of their pack. But the addition of this new alpha though, may or may not mean trouble for everyone, wolf pack member or not.

 

"Hey have you heard about the newcomer?"

 

"I heard he was a tall and damn, gorgeous alpha! Do you think he already has a mate?"

 

"Well, I heard he was a local until his pack decided to move a few years ago."

 

"Does that mean we already know him?"

 

"From what I heard, he's almost just as tall as Kris and plays soccer too!"

 

 

 

 

"Is anyone ever going to shut up about that new alpha?" Baekhyun exasperatedly says as he slumps down the grass of their school's field. It's a sunny morning, perfect for shifting and running in the forest part of the mountains, but instead he's stuck in the campus premises and all he could hear about are the murmurs about the new student. The gossips are easy to spread throughout the school considering they are a bunch of different species of "mythological" creatures. Those faeries are good for nothing gossipers and spreads news fast like nobody's business.

 

"Our poor Baekhyun's so grumpy this morning, your first heat must be nearing, huh?" Jongdae teases his brother, earning a glare and a punch to his shoulders, both having almost no effect to the mischievous sophomore.

 

"Shut up Dae. All I could hear about these days are about this unnamed Alpha! I'm starting to get sick of it! The elders are busy for the preparations at home. Even Kris and Junmyeon are busy for his arrival at school. I mean, just how special is he to make everyone this busy? Is he farting rubies or something?" The shorter brunet finished his rant with a huff and lies carelessly across the ground, already loving the feel and softness of the grass underneath his fingertips.

 

"Luhan says he could be someone important to the pack and how we work so he's kind of a big deal Baekhyun," Jongdae says, and proceeds to lay down on the grass like his brother. He must admit, even as a beta of the pack, his nerves are on the edge with the news. Their community is working on a very precious balance and one wrong move of a newcomer in town could easily upset how things work around there.

 

"He could just as well be your mate Baek, have you ever thought of that?" A new voice says somewhere above the heads of the two lazy bums.

 

"What idiocy are you on again about Luhan hyung?" Baekhyun just groans and shields his eyes from the sunlight, wanting nothing more than the current topic to just drop. His older brother would be having none of that of course and plants his ass right beside the resting teens.

 

"Well, for starters, why would an Alpha even consider travelling to a town where there is only one available Omega, Baek? Does any other reason even make sense to you?" Luhan asks the blonde who's honestly doing his best not to hear what he was saying. Even Jongdae looks interested now that Luhan made a fine point with his argument.

 

"Besides, we already have two alphas and a third one would just make things complicated. Hence, it's not about a power move. It's obviously to mate Baek," he sing songs to annoy his dear brother even more.

 

Baekhyun just scoffs at his brother, because at this point, even if he wills himself not to listen to his opinions, Luhan did make a good job of pointing out the only logical reason for this sudden move. It did not mean that Baekhyun is agreeing to this whole mating thing, but it's the only reasonable sense of why an Alpha would be moving in new grounds.

 

"Well then, I'd hate to be in his shoes if I were him, because there is no available person here to mate with." He's stubborn, it's a well-known fact between his pack and even the whole campus. He's the infamous omega of the only pack in their school and he's the sassiest of them all, even including those cheerleader sprites and nymphs.

 

"When will you ever stop being stubborn Baek and just accept that sooner or later someone will come here to claim you as mate?" a new voice joins in on the fun and thankfully blocks out the sunlight shining directly on Baekhyun's face. At least, his arrival brought something good for the omega, he doesn't need another smart mouth to join the conversation though.

 

"Oh come on Soo," Jongdae whines at the newcomer, a mischievous smirk already on his face. "You know our little Baekhyunnie is waiting for someone to come back and finally declare his undying devotion for our precious omega," he says and earns a punch from the male who just cannot deal with Jongdae's teasing anymore.

 

"But I don't want Baekhyun hyung to go," Sehun suddenly pipes up, the youngest of the group clinging on to his favorite brother, effectively stopping the smaller male from further beating Jongdae up. No one really knew when he arrived, and Jongin too, who's already looking comfortable on the ground beside Jongdae, ready to fall asleep in a second or two.

 

"No one is leaving," Minseok declares, voice immediately stopping the chatter and catching the attention of his brothers. Behind him is Yixing, bedimpled smile on full display like the mere sight of his brothers all together is a miracle of life itself.

 

"How can you even be so sure about that Min?" Luhan asks. "It's not like you have any inside news about this new alpha. Even Kris and Jun have both been tight-lipped about him and their discussions with the elders," he scoffs, unbelieving that Minseok would have insider news. He couldn't possibly be pulling the age card over the two alphas right?

 

"We overheard it!" Yixing easily supplies, looking pleased with himself that he knew something the others didn't. "Well, Kris kind of sounded angry as he said it," he frowns at the memory of hearing the alpha's growl, his inner wolf's ears flattening against his own head in obedience to his alpha. "But Junmyeon was able to calm him down to some degree. I guess the elders weren't too happy with Kris raising his tone on them."

 

"Well, that sure isn't reassuring," Jongdae pitches in, worry lines evident on his forehead upon hearing Kris losing temper in front of the elders. It's not news that the tall alpha is easy to anger, but he never lost his cool when he spoke to them, always careful to use the most respectful tone as possible. It's the number one rule in their household anyway, the very rule ingrained into their beings at an early age.

 

But then Jongdae smiles, realizing the somber mood that fell upon the group. "So, Baek, ready to tear that virgin ass for your new alpha?" he teases the blonde wolf, whose face immediately reddens in embarrassment.

 

"You asstwat!!!" Baekhyun yells as he chases after his brother who's already sprinting across the field to avoid the little ball of fury's punches.

 

Needless to say, that definitely lifted everyone's moods.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's a few days later that things get suspicious around the wolf house. Baekhyun was woken up by Junmyeon and was asked to prepare quickly for a meeting with the elders. The mere mention of the group leaders had the effect of an ice cold bucket of water dumped on him so he scrambles to get to the bathroom and have a quick shower. He tries not to slip on the floor and have a concussion because his nerves are wrecked and he does not have any fucking idea of what he may or have not done to get into trouble with them. He drops the soap a few times and gets shampoo in his eyes, but he gets out of the shower in personal record time and even manages to dress himself in decent clothes, fit for a meeting with the council.

 

Junmyeon regards him with an approving nod when he emerges from his room 10 minutes later, his eyes scanning him from head to toe before guiding him towards the third floor room. Baekhyun suddenly felt underdressed and ready to barf any minute. But he knew he would not be called if it was a matter that Junmyeon or Kris could easily handle, so he steels himself and follows.

 

"Hello Baekhyun, you look awfully nervous," Minwoo greets him warmly when he enters through the grand oak doors and into the council room. "Why don't you sit down and breathe?" he teases the younger wolf who shuffles on his feet towards the lone chair available in the middle of the room. "Thank you Junmyeon, you may leave," he says and if he heard Baekhyun's nervous whimper of being alone with them, he gracefully ignores it and sends another warm smile towards his way.

 

Inside the huge room are six faces that are more than just familiar to him. He grew up with those faces smiling fondly at him as he ran alongside his brothers and played pranks on them accompliced by a loyal Jongdae. Of course, things changed when it was established that he was indeed an omega like what they have first thought he would be. He was skinnier than the rest of his brothers and lacked the commanding presence an Alpha or even a Beta would need. He thought it was unfair given that Luhan and Kyungsoo were pretty thin too. But both males somewow managed to show characteristics of a beta that it annoyed the small male to no end. It's especially hard to accept when the youngest of their group are practically built to become betas when he's pretty much an Omega from head to toe.

 

"You're looking healthy today Baekhyun," Andy comments when the young Omega settles on the seat and finally gets their full attention. "Have you been training with your brothers?" he asks, eyes gazing over his physique as if evaluating him.

 

"I run as much as I can with Jongdae and the others out in the woods or mountains," he answers, tone careful as if he's not entirely sure if this would upset the elders. "It gets lonely when they all leave so I try to run with them as much as possible and learn what I can too."

 

Andy laughs at this and smiles fondly at the Omega. Baekhyun has always been a ball of energy since he was young and a very curious little thing. His energy never failed to make him keep up with his older and even stronger brothers. His bright attitude and quick wit was able to enamour those people surrounding him. He could have easily passed as a Beta if not for the tiny fact he can bear pups.

 

"We're glad you're taking care of yourself so well Baekhyun. It's good to see that you're in prime condition to be mated," Eric says, nodding his head along with his assessment.

 

"Mated?" Baekhyun asks and shakes his head as if he didn't want to believe that he just heard is true. Wolves have been known to have superior hearing but it's still possible to make mistakes in what he just heard right?

 

"Mating, Baekhyun," Eric repeats. "We think you're ready to have a mate given your age and that you'll be experiencing your first heat soon."

 

Mates. Heat. Right. Baekhyun sort of forgot about those aspects of his life while he focused on creating a better version of himself, hence breaking all stereotypes of being an Omega. He hated how other creatures looked at him like he was supposed to be weak and would just run off to his brothers if trouble arises. He's the prized Omega of his pack sure, but still a wolf nonetheless. His build is comparably smaller than his brothers, but he was given sharp canines and a wolf form for a reason. He can still protect and stand up for himself without any help if needed be.

 

But mating is something he completely forgot about himself. Or more accurately, tried to forget as the years passed by. He was oriented about this huge responsibility at such a young age, and it had been nothing but a burden for the young wolf. So he decided not to mind it at all too much and just worry when the right time comes. He was positive that when he reached the right age, he would have grown enough that his Elders will listen to him when he rejects each and every possible mates they would match him with.

 

Well, apparently, today is the day he gets to test his childhood theory.

 

"Well I won't be of age until a few months time," he tries to test out the waters of how he could let them know he really does not like the thought of being mated too early. "Isn't it too early to be discussing these matters already?" He asks and gives out one of his charming smiles, hoping it could at least blind one of those elders into agreeing with him.

 

"Oh, we are fully aware of that small fact Baekhyun-ssi," Jun Jin says with a smile so warm it almost makes Baekhyun change his mind for a second. "But, we also think it's the most perfect time to let you meet your future mate. Afterall, you two would still need time to get to know each other and go on a few dates to completely be comfortable with each other's presence, is it not?"

 

So they have thought about it, Baekhyun begrudgingly thinks.

 

"We're not that heartless you know Baekhyun," Dongwan says which startles the younger male who's still trying to come up with a good argument of not marrying him off too early. "We care about you and your well-being, believe it or not. We only want what is the best for you," he says with so much fondness in his eyes it disarms Baekhyun for a bit.

 

"Besides, I think we made a good decision for your future mate Baekhyun. I think you'll personally thank us for it," Hyesung says with a teasing note that Baekhyun's wolfish hearing does not miss. This statement also earns some laughs from around the room and Baekhyun feels utterly left out from not understanding the joke.

 

"He's an able Alpha who can protect you and perfectly healthy for a mate to bear pups," Hyesung unabashedly says painting the smaller male's cheek so pretty in dusty pink. Baekhyun could bearly wrap his head around the fact that the Elders already met the perfect Alpha for him, that the mention of pups make his heartbeat race. He's not ready for that. Not by a longshot.

 

"Pups?" he manages to choke the word out, panic written all over his face.

 

"Ah, don't worry about that dear Baekhyun," Eric says with a stern gaze over Hyesung who continues to laugh at the poor young omega. "We completely understand if you do not want any pups in the near future. You're pretty young yourself."

 

"But it would be kind of difficult to control himself wouldn't it? Once he finds out who his mate would be?" Hyesung continues to tease, deepening the frown lines on Baekhyun's face. It's really kind of irritating now not knowing who this Alpha that the Elders speak so highly of.

 

"Who is it?" Baekhyun asks before he could stop himself, the curiousity getting better of him.

 

"You'll meet him on Monday," dismisses his question. Monday, just 2 nights sleep away. He can do that.

 

What he cannot deal with though are his brothers pestering him with questions of what he discussed with the council. Of course Jongdae has to be nosiest out of them all, because his cat-like grin is so infuriating it's a wonder why he was born a wolf at all. His whines are the most annoying thing he has ever heard since he came out of the room and all the other wolves crowded around him like he was a criminal waiting for his interrogation. Baekhyun at least hoped that Junmyeon or Kris would come to his aid and stop all his brothers but they looked mildly curious too. Hopeless.

 

"You're usually so talkative Baekhyunnie, it's a wonder why you refuse to tell us any details," Luhan observes, earning the attention of the overwhelmed Omega. "You're usually an overly excited pup when you hear news that you only know. So what's so different now?" the blonde beta asks with a challenging eyebrow raised.

 

"I'm tired guys," Baekhyun just lamely excuses himself, not really knowing what to say in rebuttal to that statement because it is absolutely true. He loves being the first one to know about news, and he loves it even more when he can rub it in front of Luhan's face. The older wolf prided himself being the first to know about important news inside the wolf house aside from the alphas. He hated it when the younger Omega gets the informatiom first. It's a nonsensical competition between them, but it's always fun to get each other's hackles raised.

 

"I just don't feel like talking about it for now," he further explains, quickly dismissing the unbelieving looks he got from his brothers. It's a half-lie anyway, it's fine. The truth is that he doesn't want to talk about it ever. Everything will be revealed in a few days anyway, what is a few more nights of sleep trying to avoid the issue of this unknown mate.

 

Suho who was silently waiting from the sidelines seem to have picked up on his brother's distress so he finally intervenes. "Guys, I think Baekhyun needs to rest," he simply says and walks towards the group trying to break them apart. "I woke Baekhyun up pretty early and whatever news he heard still probably needs more time to sink in." He says this with a gentle smile on his face and a reassuring hand behind the Omega's back. The rest of the pack understood the gesture as a respectful "Back Off!" sign from their docile alpha. They knew they had to follow before Kris backs it up with a more aggressive order to leave the poor boy alone.

 

In the solitude of his own room, Baekhyun finally let his mind wander. In a matter of days, his life as he knows it will be completely different. An Alpha will be coming in to stake his claim over him and he had no choice but to obey. It's the most unfair thing about an Omega. He loved his freedom, well as much as the Elders and his current Alphas would allow him. But they were pretty lenient with him and his natural curiousity about all things. So he pretty much had a good life in his pack. His brothers were pretty annoying when it comes to daily stuff like homework and chores. But it's family, and they still has his back when it really comes down to it.

 

"You know that we'll protect you no matter what right, Baekhyun?" Junmyeon asks him after personally escorting him back to his room. There's a concerned frown adorning his face that makes Baekhyun smile for whatever reason. Kris is standing not too far behind too. His posture wants to scream out as indifferent, but the younger knew that the more Kris tried to act cool, it's the more that he actually cares.

 

"Of course hyung," Baekhyun smiles, because he knows this statement goes far beyond the truth. Junmyeon and Kris never failed to protect him or any of their pack members. It has never happened and they both planned for it to stay that way. What good is a pack having two powerful Alphas when their members cannot be protected?

 

"They cannot force you into this Baekhyun," Kris finally gives in his two cents. "I know it sounds like you have no choice on this. But you do. That's the reason why it's taking a long time for you two to know each other. We won't allow you to be mated unless you want to," he says with so much protectiveness it warms Baekhyun's heart.

 

"I know Kris hyung," he says, and with a heavy breath, he tries to let go of his doubts for now. "I'm shocked, that's all. I mean it's pretty big news, right?" Baekhyun says with a shrug and a somewhat reassuring grin. "I just have to think over some things and then we'll see from there."

 

"All right Baek," Junmyeon says and finally moves away from his bedroom door, leaving him to his thoughts. "Just call us whatever you need."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The incessant chatter around the campus on Monday morning is present as Baekhyun had predicted. The information about the new Alpha's arrival at campus that very day somehow made its way to the students' ears and it has everyone clamoring to get the juiciest info about the newcomer. Baekhyun tried to remain as stoic and unaffected as possible, not wanting to ruin his day just yet. He hoped his calmness could last until dinner that was announced yesterday at the Wolf House. Everyone jumped off their seats when it was confirmed to be arranged as a warm welcome for the newcomer. It was time to meet the family xxx says with a twinkle in his eyes, obviously happy with the double meaning of his words. If his brothers caught on it, it never really showed because Sehun is bouncing off the walls with the prospect of a grand dinner.

 

"Look at all those mermaids brushing their hair," Jongdae grumbles beside him as they walk along the corridors. Baekhyun spares them a quick glance which is not hard to do when their scales on their body was shinier than usual they caught the sunlight. The piled on pearls and also other precious stones, that they were kind of hard not to miss. They noticed the pair looking so they graciously gave them a wave and charming smiles. Baekhyun in his shock that the ladies gave them attention at all, only waved back awkwardly while the Beta ignores them and chooses to walk on.

 

"As if that new alpha would even spare them a glance," Jongdae scoffs as the ethereal ladies continued on with their chatter, only broken by mesmerizing tinkles of laughter. To be honest, Baekhyun is not convinced that his brother's irritation is because of the fact that this new Alpha's arrival is kind of a big deal or that the mermaids just won't even spare him a glance any other ordinary day.

 

"We all know that Alpha's only purpose of being here is to meet your huge ass anyway," the beta comments offhandedly while he opens up his locker to retrieve some of his books. Leave it to Jongdae to ruin Baekhyun's wish of a peaceful morning to crumble into ashes.

 

"I don't hear you grumbling in protest Byun," his brother notes when he hears a deep sigh of resignation instead of the expected start of a banter.

 

"Why start a fight when you know you're going to lose anyway?" Baekhyun sighs as he picks out his own books from his locker for the first few classes.

 

"So you're practically confirming that I am right. Right?" Jongdae questions him, a teasing smile now adorning his previously frowning face.

 

"I'm merely saying that I don't want to waste my precious time and saliva on arguing with you since you're so bent on the thought of me being claimed by an Alpha anyway." He explains and shuts his locker close so hard it rattles.

 

"Right, the Great Byun Baekhyun backing down from a verbal fight? What a first for mankind," Jongdae exclaims as he follows his brother who decided leaving him behind would be the best option for now. Jongdae's winning character is that he never gives up on things in life. He believes that life is full of winners and losers are quitters. Unfortunately, this also applies to him and his amazing ability to annoy the hell out of you until he gets his answers.  

 

"What's got your panties in such a twist Byun that you can't even talk about it, huh?" he continues to berate his brother in hopes of getting to his nerves and just talk about what he knows. They arrive for their class with the room still relatively empty except for a few vampires and werecats huddled in their own groups.

 

"You're stupid you know that Jongdae?" Baekhyun just fires back as he settles on his seat for the first period. The smirking beta is not too far from him though and takes the seat behind him as usual.

 

"Oh what's this?" he mockingly asks. "Our dear Byun Baekhyun has no smartass comebacks anymore?" he says as though this was grave news and would cause the entire nation's downfall. The bell then rings just in time to signal the start of classes and a rush of students quickly fills up the seats.

 

"Kim Jongdae, I swear to god you better run fast for your life after this period or I will crush your balls with my bare hands," Baekhyun grumbles his threat, finally having enough of teasing for the morning.

 

"Well, I'm glad you're so considerate enough to do that after my class Mr. Byun. I really would not appreciate the sight of balls crushing during class hours." A new voice says and Baekhyun had the decency to look sheepish at his favorite teacher. "Leave Jongdae and his balls alone. Everyone knows there's not much to start with," he continues to tease his students and Baekhyun snickers at the affronted look his brother has on his face. This is the reason why Mr. Kim Jonhyun is his favorite teacher. Laidback and cool like how all teachers should be. Baekhyun grins as he opens up his book to the last page of their previous lesson.

 

"Well, I guess by now everyone and their grandmothers know that rumors aren't just rumors at this point in time," Jonghyun starts off the morning class. A quick descent of murmuring starts across the class in response, a quiet energy suddenly filling up the room as excitement rose within the students. "I know you're all excited and all have your own speculations of who he is. Really guys, I heard pretty ridiculous accusations and theories around considering we're all mythical creatures here. So, why don't we all ask him if any of these are true?" he asks with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and gestures towards the door which slowly opens to reveal a tall figure.

 

Baekhyun felt his heart drop to his stomach.

 

"Baek, is that-" Jongdae tries to ask, also shocked to see the familiar face in front of the class.

 

"Hello everyone. My name is Park Chanyeol. I'm glad to be back in town," the newcomer introduces himself with a voice so deep Baekhyun can almost feel it caressing his skin leaving sensuous tingles in its wake.

 

It's almost expected that as soon as his introduction is finished, Chanyeol focuses his attention on Baekhyun. In a split second of eye contact, the smaller wolf felt trapped and suffocated with this revelation, he bolted up from his seat and ran from the room.

 

"Baek!" Jongdae called out after his brother, too stunned to do anything else because honestly, his head is reeling from what he just learned 2 minutes ago.

 

"I'm afraid I have to deal with this," Chanyeol excuses himself from his teacher and the class. "I wouldn't want my future mate running away from the sight of me," he says so casually before running off after the small male that the class took a few seconds before the weight of his words sinked in.

 

Future mates?

 

The whole class erupted in excited shrieks of this engagement announcement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Baek!"

 

No. No. This couldn't be happening, Baekhyun tries to convince himself as he runs farther and farther away from his classroom and out of the school. He needs to get out there in the woods and just run until he can longer feel his legs and he's tired enough to forget.

 

"Baekhyun!"

 

He shifts to his wolf form, a gorgeous beast with fur so snowy white with tips almost glowing like gold against the sunlight. He full out sprints towards the woods he knows so well in hopes of losing his pursuer. He feels rather than sees that the other male has shifted as well to make the chase a fair play. Baekhyun tries not to think of the way his body is already starting to sync with the taller male.

 

"Byun Baekhyun!"

 

Said male almost whimpers at the sound of Chanyeol's voice inside his head. Like this, he realizes a tad too late, his wolf instincts are stronger than his human brain and it's telling him to stop and wait for the alpha. He manages to still run away though, out of sheer will and almost thanks the fact that they aren't pack brothers or mates yet that he still can command his body to do his will. And what he wants most to do right now is run, run, run.

 

"Baekhyun, I swear, I just want to talk," Chanyeol tells him. But Baekhyun pays no mind to this and weaves his lithe body through the trees and continuously surges forward. He doesn't know what's funnier though, the fact that the larger male could easily catch up to him but maintains a safe distance away or the fact that he dreamt about this day where he would chase after him when he realizes what an idiot he has been.

 

"Byun Baekhyun," Kris' voice comes through the fog of everything that clouded the omega's thoughts, and the stern voice is just enough to make him halt in his steps. The white wolf finally stops and he's panting, not realizing just how far he has travelled in his crazed state of running. He's almost at the border near the human civilization and it wouldn't be too good if he just breaks out into open in his current form.

 

"Breathe in Baekhyun, calm down," Junmyeon instructs him next and he can already feel his entire body slowly releasing the tension trapped in his muscles as what his alpha has said.

 

There's movement near him and Baekhyun immediately growls at the larger wolf approaching him, his smaller body going into full alert mode once again. Baekhyun never saw Chanyeol in his wolf form, the latter leaving town before they even had the ability to change, but he recognized the other male immediately through his warm chocolate eyes.

 

He's a magnificent beast, if Baekhyun says so himself. Everything about him screams warmth and comfort with his chocolate hued fur and caramel tufts in some areas. He notices that his built is definitely bigger than the omega's and it would make Kris or Junmyeon wary if he decides to challenge them for the position of lead alpha. But those two has nothing to worry about, Baekhyun bitterly realizes, because all Chanyeol wanted to do is claim a mate right?

 

"Baekhyun, I know what you're thinking right now," Junmyeon tries to coax the smaller wolf into a lesser hostile mode. "Please calm down and come back home. Let's talk about this at the house," he tries to reason with the omega.

 

But Baekhyun's attention is still focused on the alpha standing not too far away from him. "Baekhyun please," Chanyeol tries his luck this time, but is met with a loud snarl from the smaller wolf.

 

"Baekhyun!" Kris' voice quickly reprimands him, all strong and powerful that it makes the white wolf whimper with the intensity of his Alpha's voice. "Turn back now and meet us at the Wolf House. Don't cause any more troubles and walk with Chanyeol. We'll talk later," Kris says with a finality on his voice that Baekhyun can no longer argue and begrudgingly started to walk home with his head hang low.

 

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol says a few moments later, looking worriedly at Baekhyun who still has not said anything since they started to walk home. "I know you're shocked and all, but please Baekhyun, know that the reason why I am here is all because of you."

 

"Don't," Baekhyun says, all things be damned for how he is talking back to an alpha. "Just shut up and walk silently with me. You're making Kris' instructions to me not to cause any trouble very difficult right now," he says and continues to walk ahead of the bigger wolf and focuses on the familiarity of his surroundings instead. He had always thought that the forest is his safe place, loved every second he spent just running and memorizing every area of it. But even the peacefulness of it and stillness of life cannot calm the painful thudding of his heart.

 

Chanyeol already left years ago, and on the same day broke his heart. So why come back now and claim that they were destined mates? Is he making fun of the young Byun Baekhyun who was so infatuated with his tall friend?

 

"I woke up on my 18th birthday and I just knew it was you," Chanyeol says quietly, eyes trained on the smaller wolf's form who acted as if he didn't just hear the confession. "I finally transformed into my wolf form the night before and it was the best day of my life like what others of our kind had promised. It was exhilarating and I ran for hours until I could no longer recognize my surroundings. I took a breather and that's when it all came crashing down on me. I felt empty and couldn't pinpoint exactly why. I slept that night with adrenaline running high but my heart restless. I guess when I woke up, my heart just realized that it was missing you." It was the sincerest truth and explanation he could ever, and he hoped it would be enough.

 

"Funny thing, I clearly remember you telling me that it would be impossible for us to be mates," Baekhyun scoffs, his temper rising at the bitter memories of rejection. "What was it that you said? That I was just an annoying kid who followed you around and you have no interest in having a stalker for a mate? Or wait, no. You said I was stupid to claim I already know who my mate is since we were just kids!" Baekhyun said with so much sarcasm dripping from every word. Chanyeol tried not to wince too much from the verbal attack, since he has no right to even feel hurt when he himself said those words back when he was a kid.

 

"I know I said irresponsible and even hurtful words to you Baekhyun. But how did you honestly think I would react when a friend of mine suddenly clings to me all the time, becomes overly territorial and declares to be my future mate?" Chanyeol asks, because there is no excuse for the words he had carelessly thrown around that hurt the smaller wolf. But he can find reasons for his actions that still seemed to be the logical thing to do back then. "We only started to notice slight changes in our bodies and learning how to control them. I barely had time to register that the council has practically announced that I am an unwanted alpha of this pack that Kris and Junmyeon are destined to lead when you came on to me and declared to be my mate," he reasons.

 

Chanyeol expected more comebacks from the sassy wolf, not radio silence. It's honestly easier to breathe a little when Baekhyun is furious at him and lashes out, but he cannot understand a silent Byun Baekhyun. He was a mischievous kid since they were young, unafraid to speak his mind. So to render him speechless is unheard of. Chanyeol thinks he might've taken his point across well or else the other should be a fuming beast right now.

 

It isn't until they were a kilometer away from the wolf house did Baekhyun speak up again. And this time, it's Chanyeol who is speechless as his eyes trail on the white wolf running at full speed away from him, again.

 

"I was only trying to be a good friend who didn't want to watch you leave. If you're the omega's mate, you don't actually have to move away from us, right?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner at the Wolf House is fairly amicable, with the Elders welcoming Chanyeol as if they have not drove the young wolf away from his original home when he was just a boy, not even able to shift yet. Baekhyun thinks it all boils down to the fact that they've agreed to make their precious Omega as a mate anyway, so it should be compensation enough right? His parents joined them at the dinner table, happy that their child finally will be claimed and not just by any stranger. They always did have a soft spot for the boy ever since they were young. Baekhyun blames it on the fact that Chanyeol looked like a kicked puppy with his unruly curls and naturally pouty lips the bastard knew how to use to his advantage. He will definitely not blame it on the fact that young Baekhyun have always been a little clingy to Chanyeol who did not mind the attention at first and took good care of the smaller kid, earning his parents' good side.

 

Still in a bad mood about the confrontation earlier though, Baekhyun fled from the dinner table as soon as the Elders dismissed them. His parents were about to stop him but Chanyeol was gallant enough to tell them that he needed his space for now and he has no intention to pressure Baekhyun in accepting him soon. Baekhyun only scoffs at this before disappearing in his room for the remainder of the night.

 

Jongdae warms up quickly to an old friend. Between all the wolves, it was Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol who were born on the same year making them fast friends. Jongdae was their leader, with the two other wolves following his antics like blind rats to their piped piper.

 

 

"Honestly Chanyeol, who would've thought you'd grow to be a great Alpha. You were only a beanpole when we were kids!" he exclaims when he finally had a good look at his friend who grew a tad bit too much for his liking. Alphas aren't supposed to be exclusively tall, just take Junmyeon for an example. But no, his friend just had to win at the height department too, along with his dashing good looks.

 

"It's nice to meet you again, brother," Kris greets him after with a warm gummy smile. Junmyeon isn't too far behind, gathering the other tall Alpha in a hug, his angelic smile in place. "This house missed you Chanyeol, more than you know," he says and it sends a pleasant feeling inside Chanyeol's chest. This pack may not be meant for him, but the boys felt like his true brothers.

 

"I actually thought I'd never see you guys again to be honest," Chanyeol says, a little breathless at the friendly smiles of his former brothers directed at him, nostalgia hitting him hard.

 

"It is rather unfortunate we had to separate ways for a while didn't we?" Junmyeon muses before he leads the way towards the garden at the back of the House. Chanyeol only nods his head in agreement, his heart leaping off his chest at seeing familiar corridors of the old house where he had fond memories of running around with Jongdae and Baekhyun. The hallway is still dimly lit, the walls are still that dark wood color looking like they hold century’s worth of untold tales of their lineage.

 

"I'm sorry Baekhyun reacted too badly the way he did. I honestly didn't expect it to get that far," Junmyeon says as if he just knew that the Alpha was thinking of his mate, an apologetic smile on his face.

 

"Truth be told, I half expected Chanyeol to come to dinner with a bruised eye at least," Jongdae uselessly pipes up earning a stern look from Junmyeon and a side eye from Kris. "What?" He whines a little at their reaction. "Don't tell me you two forgot how Baekhyun was practically a crying mess when this asshole left after breaking his young heart," he once again supplies, this time elliciting just a tired sigh from the shorter Alpha.

 

The night sky is beautiful to look at tonight, the moon looking bright.

 

"Did I ruin him that much?" Chanyeol apprehensively asks as he watches the other three sit comfortably on the same garden chairs he must have toppled numerous times back when he was a child.

 

"Not really ruin," Jongdae muses. "That claim would be quite a claim. You just made him bitter, I guess?" he surmises, not really caring if what he said sounded awful. "You know he treats you more special than anyone in this House Yeol, even more than Kris and Suho when we were young. He looked up to you too much. Imagine the only guy he really liked leaving you even after claiming you were mates." Jongdae says this so casually one would think there is no sympathy in his words, but Chanyeol knew well, his eyes spoke volumes more than what his lips could say. Jongdae is still a protective brother and he did not appreciate his douchebag act of leaving their precious and bright omega a little broken.

 

"We were young Dae. Barely 7 and learning what we really are," Chanyeol explains. "My whole family packed up and left not knowing where we would stay. Did you even think about mates when we were that young? I certainly didn't, not when I knew I am always the odd one out of the bunch. An unwanted cub who tried to fit in." There's resentment in his voice somewhere, Junmyeon picking up on it quickly.

 

"We know how hard it has been for you Chanyeol, and you fought hard to become who you are right now," he appeases the younger wolf. "Believe me, Kris and I couldn't be any happier when we heard the news from the Elders about your interests with Baekhyun. We've always considered you as our brother anyway, and it was time for you to come home, isn't it?" Junmyeon asks.

 

 "But we also cannot deny that you rejected Baek and broke his heart. As his brothers, we only want to ensure his safety and happiness with you." It was Kris who spoke this time. "I hope you know this goes without saying that you will have to go through all of us to get to him first," he says with a glint of challenge in his eyes. Chanyeol's wolf immediately senses the threat, starting from Kris then to Junmyeon who looks at him pensievely up to Jongdae who still has a smile on his face, but his aura telling a different story.

 

"I am here to show you guys how serious I am with Baekhyun. My wolf recognizes him as my mate, and it might be years too late, but I will prove my devotion to him if you let me," Chanyeol says so confidently as he shifts his gaze from his friend up to Kris, looking at the three wolves into their eyes to convey how much this actually means to him.

 

"Well then Chanyeol, I suggest you to go up and get some rest," Kris says as he gets up from his chair, Junmyeon following suit. "It's going to be a long and bumpy ride from here brother, and I hope you are ready," he says to Chanyeol, along with a clap on his shoulder. He promptly leaves after with Junmyeon in tow who didn't forget to greet him good night before walking after the taller Alpha.

 

Somehow Chanyeol didn't feel so confident anymore after Jongdae cackles into the night air upon hearing  his Alpha's ominous words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I will prove my devotion to him if you let me," Baekhyun childishly mocks Chanyeol's words as he flops down on his bed.

 

"Real mature there Baek," Luhan comments as he approaches the younger wolf who still has not stopped pouting ever since he had entered the room. Luhan only gave Chanyeol a friendly smile before following the upset male to his room. Believe it or not, Baekhyun may be his favorite brother to bully or just verbally spar with on a daily basis, but he's also the one he's most worried about. Not because of his status as an Omega, but he's always been the kid who's more heart than head.

 

Luhan found the younger wolf standing beside his bedroom window overlooking the garden outside. It's a beautiful night outside, and he knew the other wanted nothing more than to shift and just run free, but he couldn't do just that. He's not even fully mated yet, but he knew that Baekhyun must have already been feeling trapped.

 

"Care to explain your running episode awhile ago at school?" he tries to coax some answers out of the bull headed male. Baekhyun remained stoic however, until both of their ears twitched at hearing some familiar voices. Jongdae's surely included given his highly recognizable whiny voice, but Luhan knew it was Chanyeol's voice that definitely caught the other's attention.

 

It's hard to keep secrets in a house full of wolves with supernatural hearing, but they have learned to control themselves not to eavesdrop on every coversation going on. Not only is it annoying to be eavesdropped on, but Luhan learned the hard way that not all conversation are worth knowing. However, this time seemed like a good exception as he observes his young brother listening in intently on the conversation between Kris, Junmyeon, Chanyeol and even Jongdae.

 

It was a short discussion, but Luhan guesses it must have just irritated Baekhyun more, judging by the childish pout adorning his face. "You know that what Chanyeol said is probably true right?" he asked, pertaining to how the young Alpha confessed that he really felt that Baekhyun is the one destined for him. "Didn't you used to wish for this to happen back then? Shouldn't you be jumping over the moon from happiness of this finally coming true, instead of sulking here like a kid deprived of candy?"

 

"You don't understand Luhan hyung," Baekhyun says stubbornly, burrowing himself deeper under the covers. Nobody would ever understand.

 

"Yes, I really don't understand Baek, so help me and explain to me how this situation is upsetting you so much. Yes, the guy left you when he was a kid after rejecting your proclamation of love. But he's back now isn't he? His wolf finally recognizing you as his mate to boot. Are you bitter it took him years to recognize you? Because you know that it's normal not to know at the age of 7 right?" Luhan exasperatedly says, because this is so mind-boggling right now, the whole ridiculousness of the situation is.

 

"I really don't want to talk about this hyung," Baekhyun just says dismissively, refusing to even make eye contact anymore.

 

"Then just tell me this Baekhyun and I will leave," Luhan says and the seriousness in his voice finally convinces the upset wolf to look at his brother.

 

"Were you just bluffing about being mates and finally moved on or did you really recognize him for your own and you're just afraid being hurt?" he asks, and hopes that whatever answer comes out would be the truth because it will dictate his next course of actions.

 

It took a while, a few minutes of silence before Baekhyun mutters so softly that Luhan almost didn't hear.

 

"Hurt. I don't want to hurt.” Because it hurts to be alone for years while your mate is still trying to find his own, not knowing he left him miles and miles away from him, alone. It hurts to know at the age of 7 while your mate will probably take years for them to return the feelings. It hurts to spend a good amount of those years calming down your wolf who’s whining about their lost love and has rejected them. Do they even know how to survive years with half of his heart gone? Yes, he’s bitter, but who wouldn’t be with these years’ worth of pining?

 

Luhan smiles gently before ruffling his brother's hair before he leaves. "Good night Baekhyun."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The school is still abuzz with the announcement of the engagement and Baekhyun feels rather smaller than usual with all the inquisitive stares directed at him. He's thankful that Jongdae is there walking with him as normal and Kyungsoo too, that they somewhat block his vision of all the students gossiping about him and his supposed to be fiance. He's also half grateful that the tall male was not around the house when he woke up, feeling like an idiot for trying to sneak around to get some breakfast before Kyungsoo called him out for his stupid act. He learns that Chanyeol left earlier for a morning run with Minseok and he didn't know if it was relief he felt when he sighed at the news. Kyungsoo must have been curious too, because his eyebrow just raised in interest at the sound but Baekhyun is a master at evading topics so he just grabs a toast and leaves for his room.

 

Baekhyun did not see even a shadow of the tall wolf even until the time they left the house for school. This time, he knew it was relief he felt because he didn't think he was ready yet for them to be seen together. He has just settled on his chair and has set his mind that today would be a stress-free day, when that deep, deep voice he recognized oh-so-well sent shivers down his spine.

 

"Good morning Baekhyun," Chanyeol greets him cheerily before settling down on the seat next to his small soon-to-be mate.

 

Baekhyun reluctantly faces the giant, wanting nothing more than to give him a glare that he thinks would be enough warning to leave him alone for the rest of the day. He didn’t expect however the wild look on the tall Alpha's appearance, his hair looking winded and messy, unlike his clean appearance yesterday. He looked younger and more like the old Chanyeol he used to know and remember, it threw him off kilter for just a bit.

 

Recognizing the shocked look on the other's face, Chanyeol only took notice of how he must look. "I had a good run with Minseok hyung in the forest this morning," he explains his messy visual and shyly tries to brush his hair with his hands in an attempt to tame them a bit. "I caught a large deer which made hyung happy so I guess we're having that for dinner tonight?" Chanyeol says proudly like a child who has done a good deed and waiting for words of compliment.

 

"Oh nice!" Jongdae exclaims loudly and both males high-five at the taller's accomplishment that morning. At least Jongdae gave Chanyeol the validation he wanted. "So I guess it already started, huh?" Jongdae questions, grinning widely, and Baekhyun already felt lost at the conversation, his head whipping back and forth between the two males, confused as hell on what they are talking about.

 

"I didn't think it would be this soon, but Minseok hyung just barged in my room this morning telling me to get changed for a morning hunt," Chanyeol shrugs like it was nothing. "Who am I to say no, when I'm literally in no positon to refuse anything you guys tell me," he says this with a frown but they could already detect the playfulness in his voice.

 

"I didn't think hyung would be so hard to beat. But he was quick like lightning and he knew the forest so well I got nervous I would lose to him. I guess now I know why he's second in command after Kris and Junmyeon," Chanyeol muses as he stretches out to remove some kinks in his muscles from his morning exercise that doesn't sound so light afterall. Baekhyun tries not to notice the slightest show of skin that happened when the tall Alpha's shirt went up as he stretched.

 

"He's our best hunter for a reason Chanyeol," Jongdae rolls his eyes at his friend. "But I'm glad you got that deer before him. One down, 8 more to go?" he asks, and Baekhyun's eyebrow shoots through the roof when he didn't understand anything. It doesn't help that Jongdae, his supposed to be bestfriend is ignoring his questioning looks.

 

"Don't bother yourself with it Princess," Chanyeol answers his unspoken question instead, and Baekhyun almost loses shit at the term of endearment. "Just stay pretty and wait for me okay?" he says with so much affection that it makes him so embarrassed, Jongdae's laugh not helping one bit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol hanging out with his brothers become a regular occurrence, Baekhyun notices. Half of him feels relieved that at least he didn't have to deal with Chanyeol more than necessary outside of school. But the other half of him, one he refuses to recognize, is disappointed that the man is spending more time with his brothers than the one he claims to be his mate. Shouldn’t Chanyeol be wooing him instead of his brothers? Well, what does he know, he’s only an Omega anyway and it wasn’t like anybody else tried asking the Elders for his hand to be mates.

 

Once, while walking around the campus looking for Jongdae, Baekhyun sees Luhan and Minseok on the soccer field looking ready to play. He runs down the path to say hi and probably ask them if they've seen their obnoxious brother, but a newcomer on the field makes him halt on his steps. Chanyeol just stepped out on the field looking like a very fine specimen of man with his soccer gear looking like he was born to wear and model such uniform. Oh, and look at that, the missing Kim Jongdae is following him like an obedient puppy.

 

"Oy Baekhyun!" Jongdae immediately yells when he notices their tiny brother from a short distance away. He waves him over before Baekhyun can even start to consider running away. No, he cannot possibly do that when Chanyeol's attention is on him with a frustratingly handsome smile on his face. Baekhyun steels his nerves and approached the small group, conscious of how the tall Alpha is beaming at him.

 

"I was looking everywhere for you asshole," Baekhyun greets his brother instead, who looks unapologetic with his disappearing act, and looks entirely too pleased with himself.

 

"Ah, it was sort of last minute but Chanyeollie here needed a team mate for his match with Luhan hyung," Jongdae supplies, and it is only then that Baekhyun notices that indeed, he's dressed to play too.

 

Baekhyun averts his gaze towards Chanyeol once again and takes in his form wearing the shorts and cleats. The uniform fits him very well, but remembering the clumsy child he used to play with made him doubt his skills. He must have said his question of disbelief out loud though, for Chanyeol to blush quite a bit and Jongdae cackles.

 

"Yes, he plays Baek," Luhan answers him with a bored expression on his face, soccer ball already in his hands. "He's actually Captain from where he used to live. I wanted to see for myself if he's as good as he claims to be." It’s a challenge, and Baekhyun knows it. Especially with the way the short blonde male assessed Chanyeol’s stature from head to toe. It is a known fact that Luhan is a great soccer Captain for their team, and even more known is his competitive streak. He's a tiny little thing, but he is a ball of determination when he wants to be and Baekhyun already feels sorry for Chanyeol and Jongdae. Minseok, the vice-captain is even there with Luhan that Baekhyun wonders at all if the game was rigged for the opposing team to fail.

 

"Care to watch?" Minseok invites for him to stay. He looked adorable with his hair tied up into a sprout, but Baekhyun already knows looks can be deceiving. "I think the others will be coming to watch as well," he says, hoping it's enough to convince the Omega in staying.

 

"I can't," Baekhyun rejects the offer to watch politely.

 

 _I can't stay to watch the brutal murder of Chanyeol and Jongdae on the field_ , is what Baekhyun actually wanted to say but couldn't. Not when he noticed Chanyeol's hopeful look but visibly deflates at his reluctance to watch the game.

 

"I promised Sehun and Kai to tutor them today. They're having an exam tomorrow and we wouldn't want them to fail now, do we?" he asks and Minseok nods his head in understanding.

 

"All right, go find those two and make sure they study well," he dismisses Baekhyun, with his hand shooing him away as if he's stalled their game long enough.

 

"Goodluck?" Baekhyun mutters to no one before he leaves, cheeks red and definitely convincing himself he did not say it for the sake of Chanyeol.

 

A few hours later, after he emerges from the room he has been cooped up in with the youngest two, he runs into Luhan who seems to be in a very foul mood. He’s cursing in every language he knew that Baekhyun just had to stay away if he didn’t want to get caught in crossfire. "I guess that good luck is too good for its own good," he mutters grumpily before stomping off to his room leaving a confused Baekhyun in his wake.

 

During dinner, Baekhyun learns that Chanyeol and Jongdae won by a point explaining the sour mood of Luhan and his bestfriend's victorious smile. He catches Chanyeol's own proud smile and he's mesmerized until Chanyeol notices him staring. Embarrassed, he shifts his attention to Jongdae gloating about his win over Luhan, but not before Chanyeol mouthed a small thank you to him. Over what, Baekhyun didn't know, but the sound of his thundering heart is something he definitely didn't want the others to know.

 

 

 

 

 

After the game, Chanyeol's attention shifted to Baekhyun which, truth be told, he still didn't exactly know how to deal with. One day, he woke up to a gorgeous arrangement of his favorite flowers beside his table. The colors of the fire lily is a stark contrast in his otherwise neutrally colored room, that it looked breathtakingly beautiful. The warm colors and inexplicable happiness filling his chest brings a smile to his face that he quickly wears his slipppers and dashes off to find Yixing.

 

Yixing laughs at him however when he tries to thank him for the flowers saying they didn't come from him. But nobody else knew his fascination about the wild flowers so it leaves him confused. Until his brother reveals that he actually told Chanyeol to get it for him. Baekhyun is floored because those flowers can only be seen in the higher parts of the mountain and it couldn't be easy trying to find them. The look of awe on the effort it took Chanyeol to get those flowers must be noticeable because Yixing just moves to hug him in comfort before leaving, feeling more confused than ever.

 

On another day, Baekhyun wakes up to Chanyeol cooking breakfast instead of Kyungsoo. He has never regretted this moment more than anything else in his life. Today out of all days, he decided to just come out of room without sparing a glance to his room mirror. He knows just how bad he probably looks, his hair in complete disarray, drool stains adorning the side of his face. By worst luck, he wore that ratty, washed too many times shirt he owns to bed. Horrible, horrible look. But Chanyeol just smiles at him like he looked like the most precious gem in the world.

 

"Good morning gorgeous," Chanyeol greets him as he transfers some crispy bacon to a clean plate. Baekhyun blanches at the 'gorgeous' part because he knows his current appearance is a far cry from what a gorgeous being should look like. Gorgeous should be Chanyeol who looks like fairies just generously dusted pixie dust all over him. It really is unfair.

 

"Uhmm..Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun just asks instead of trying to fix his appearance which he knows would be futile at this point. He feigns nonchalance as he walks closer to the table that looks almost ready to give with the amount of food displayed on top of it.

 

"Well, I sort of asked them to all leave so I can prepare breakfast for you?" Chanyeol sheepishly says as he finally put the toasts on the table with more than enough food for just two people. "Dig in?" he invites Baekhyun who’s still entranced by the generous amount of food in front of him.

 

"Chanyeol, there's literally enough food here to feed the whole pack," Baekhyun finally says it. He will not deny it, everything looks great and his mouth is already salivating, but he didn't want to waste the food.

 

"I didn't know what you wanted to eat for today," Chanyeol explains what basically looked like a buffet. There's fried rice and some side dishes, pancakes, soup, congee and noodles. Baekhyun spots three different pitchers of freshly squeezed orange juice, mango and even pineapple. "Kyungsoo mentioned you enjoy eating your breakfast, so here I am," he says, as if it justifies cooking probably half of what used to be in their pantry.

 

"Thank you," Baekhyun just mumbles, too shy to say anything else and afraid to embarrass himself any further. He really does tend to enjoy his breakfast when he has the time, so he takes a bite of everything that Chanyeol has prepared. It surprised him that each food his tongue had the privilege to taste was too good, too good that it could rival Kyungsoo's and Baekhyun was really biased on his brother's cooking.

 

"Hey..slow down," Chanyeol laughs as he watches Baekhyun bite into another spoon of fried rice while his other hand was holding on to a piece of bacon. The small male just moans in reply because the food is just that satisfying he can't afford a minute to spare to drink. Receiving no proper response from the smaller male, Chanyeol pours him a glass of the orange juice instead and places it near the male.

 

"If it's okay with you, can I take you out for a date after breakfast?" Chanyeol asks Baekhyun as he washes down the food with the orange juice, causing the smaller male to cough in surprise at the question and probably choke. The Alpha immediately rises from his seat in alarm to help out who's still coughing so hard his face is turning into an alarming shade of red.

 

"Hey, Baekhyun, shit," Chanyeol only curses as he gently pats the Omega on his back in hopes that his breathing returns to normal. "Are you okay? Fuck, I didn't think you'd hate the thought of us dating so much," he murmurs softly but Baekhyun heard it nevertheless making him guilty about his reaction. He didn't hate it, but the invitation did catch him offguard, it was that simple. But he guesses his reaction was a little over the top.

 

"I don't hate it," Baekhyun says when he regains normal breathing, but he couldn't exactly look at Chanyeol while says it. "It's more like the timing was bad and I was just surprised by the question," he says and he could literally feel the tension leaving Chanyeol's body it makes his wolf relax too.

 

"But Chanyeol, I'm not ready to date you," Baekhyun says truthfully, and he sees the other male frown for the quickest moment before it morphs into that warm smile he's always sporting.

 

"Come with me as an old friend then," Chanyeol suggests, because he did not plan and prepare this whole day for it to go to waste. "Don't think of it as a date but an outing with a friend instead, please?" he asks, and he hopes Baekhyun still likes his puppy eyes, or else he would look stupid with him attempting such childish act to make his mate agree to a friendly date.     

 

"Fine," Baekhyun agrees, averting his gaze after he felt his insides starting to melt into a pile of goo at the cute that is Park Chanyeol. He may not be ready to date him yet, but he can never tell no to him, not when he's finding his would-be-mate too adorable to reject. "Just a friendly date okay?" he re-confirms and Chanyeol just nods in reassurance before he goes and prepares himself for their totally-not-romantic date.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

                       

Romantic date or not though, Chanyeol already prepared the day with ensuring that Baekhyun has the best date experience of his life. Yes, the bouquet of Fire Lillies that he loves may be too much for a friendly-and-not-romantic date, but he already went for a run to the mountains to collect them and it would be a waste not to give it to Baekhyun right? Also, that small blush he saw on his face is totally worth it, so yes, it was not a waste to give those flowers to him.

 

Chanyeol surprises Baekhyun when he shifts into his wolf form and asks him to run with him. Baekhyun tries not to pout when he shifts into his own wolf form and not thinking about the amount of time he spent arguing whether wearing eyeliner would be appropriate or not to a simple friendly date. He really loves running though, so he guesses this date was off to a good start.

 

"It's just a friendly date Byun Baekhyun," he reminds himself as he runs after the larger wolf through the forest.

 

"Just a friendly date," Chanyeol answers back at him and the smaller wolf curses their current form for the link between them. Baekhyun swears he sees a teasing smile on the Alpha's face before swerving to another direction again.

 

Chanyeol leads him towards the mountains, climbing higher before they stopped at a cliff overlooking most of the forest. It's a familiar area, but Baekhyun never really took the time to just stop here and appreciate the view. He regrets it now after discovering the breath taking view only now.

 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Chanyeol asks him but is back to his human form. When he managed to change and out some clothes on, Baekhyun would never know mostly because he's distracted by the large hands softly scratching him behind his ear. Being a huge puppy that he is, he hummed low in his throat to show much he's enjoying the gesture which only makes Chanyeol smile.

 

Once Baekhyun is back to being human and put some decent clothes on, he sits beside Chanyeol who's pulling out sandwiches and bottle flasks from a basket. "Hungry?" he asks and hands one wrapped sandwich to Baekhyun who only took it gratefully.

 

"I discovered this place by accident," Chanyeol reveals while his eyes stare out into the view before them. "It looks similar to my favorite spot back at my new hometown. It's nice to know that at least, not all things feels foreign here," he says quite wistfully that Baekhyun couldn't help but look at the male beside him.

 

"But, isn't here your home too?" Baekhyun asks, ignoring the slight pain in his chest that Chanyeol just regarded their hometown as something foreign to him, which shouldn't be.

 

"Yeah, I guess it is," Chanyeol answers with a sigh. "But a lot of things changed already, didn't it? I spent more years away from here, it's like I'm learning how to walk again when I stepped in this place."

 

"Is that a good thing?" Baekhyun apprehensively asks.

 

"I don't know," Chanyeol confesses. "Because sometimes I feel like whatever I accomplished when I was not here does not matter as long as I stay inside this pack's borders."

 

Baekhyun is stunned for a moment, half guilty that he knows this Alpha is only tied down to this place because his mate refuses to recognize him just yet. He never knew Chanyeol felt that way when he spent so much time with his brothers like the years apart didn't change anything between them. He saw the smiles the tall Alpha was wearing and they seemed genuine. Are all of those lies, then?

 

"Don't misunderstand my words Baek, this place is great. Getting to know you guys again are more than anything I could ever ask for," the Alpha says, as if sensing the doubts that are forming inside Baekhyun's head. "I just can't help but feel like I'm still that excess Alpha the Elders didn't want."

 

"Circumstances sucked when were kids Yeol," Baekhyun says when he feels a wave of sadness in the air and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of it. "But you grew up to be a capable and handsome Alpha. The Elders might think you're not needed here, but we accept you and want you here otherwise," he says wholeheartedly and even reaches out to the hand near his.

 

"You think I'm handsome?" Chanyeol playfully asks and Baekhyun is so affronted that his words just flew over the stupid Alpha's head and all he could focus on is the small compliment. He tries to take back his hand, but Chanyeol would have none of it and even locks their fingers together smiling like he won lottery.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

"Your parents had good genes and it would be such a shame not to pass it on," Baekhyun evades the question instead. "Your brother Jaehyun and Yoora noona looked like they also won on the visual department," Baekhyun says.

 

"So, you're saying that I am indeed handsome?" Chanyeol further teases the smaller wolf, loving the small scrunchy nose the other is doing whenever he's starting to get irritated.

 

"I'm saying the apple does not fall far from the tree!" Baekhyun shouts and stands up having enough of the teasing and transforms into his white wolf and sprints away. He thinks he hears the loud melodic laugh the handsome alpha emitted before running after him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the "date", Baekhyun and Chanyeol falls into this comfortable rhythm where both try out a friendly relationship while their wolves beg for them to be together finally. Chanyeol still does not force himself into Baekhyun, waiting for the smaller wolf to invite him into joining him or their group. It's better this way, he thinks because it's Baekhyun who opens up to him first, even just a little. Progress is progress, he calls it, even if late at night he wonders if Baekhyun would ever forgive his younger self and accepts their fate to be together.

 

Baekhyun is happy, if not for the fact that his wolf sometimes makes it hard to control himself. Jongdae has caught him one too many times staring at Chanyeol and his brother would not let him live it down.

 

One time, Jongin challenged Chanyeol out for a dance showdown randomly that everyone had a good laugh before the tall Alpha accepts it good naturedly. It's probably the most stupid thing that Baekhyun ever had the privilege of witnessing in his whole life. Jongin being a graceful dancer moved like he owned the makeshift stage, his movements precise and leaving you with the feeling of wanting to see more.

 

Chanyeol was the exact opposite of the young wolf though, that Baekhyun wanted to jump and stop the music 5 seconds into the performance. He was all limbs that seemed to forget how to coordinate with one another and he honestly looked like one of his classmates from the water with tentacles rather than a human-wolf boy. He looked like he was enjoying and at goofing off that everything didn't seem to matter anymore. Not when even Kris and Junmyeon are wiping away tears from their eyes and soon joins in on the fun.

 

Baekhyun thought if there was a time Chanyeol would ever look unappealing to him, it would be now. But the sparkling eyes and youthful energy radiating from the loud Alpha is making him fall rather than turn him off. He almost walks up to him to kiss the stupid smile off his face, but thankfully he was able to reign his instincts in.

 

He couldn't help the pretty blush off his face though when Chanyeol comes up to him and grabs his hand for a dance. It's all embarrassing moves from a bad 70s disco movie, but Baekhyun thought it was just perfect. Apparently, the adoring looks he made at Chanyeol didn't go unnoticed by Jongdae.

 

The other time it happens, he got home later than usual from school and he's ready to sprint up the stairs to apologize to Sehun. The younger wolf has made him promise to tutor and help him with his schoolwork but he got caught up with his own that he returned home late. He chances a look at the kitchen and was surprised by the sight before him. He was greeted by Chanyeol and Sehun working on some practice problems on a workbook, notes and other study materials messily scattered on top of the table. He heard Chanyeol explain everything clearly to the young wolf that he was able to grasp the concept faster than when Baekhyun does it. It makes him slightly jealous because Chanyeol just might steal the "favorite hyung" title Sehun has awarded him for several years.

 

"He'd be the perfect mate, don't you think?" Jongdae suddenly whispers too close to his ears that he actually yelps.

 

"What the actual fuck Kim Jongdae," he curses and lands a good punch on his brother's shoulders who only laughs at him again. Seriously, Baekhyun thinks that his brother was wired to laugh at anything in this world by default.

 

"Chanyeol looks like he would be a great dad, doesn't he?" Jongdae instead asks and cocks his head towards the sight of the two wolves studying. Baekhyun doesn't want to admit it, but his brother made a fair point and for the briefest moment, he saw a vision of a small child with elfish ears and droopy eyes with Chanyeol teaching him patiently sitting around the same table.

 

"Fuck you Kim Jongdae," Baekhyun just mutters, irritated at the unnecessary images that his brother's comment just made him think of.

 

"No thank you bro," Jongdae calls after Baekyhun who was stomping away from the kitchen and towards the stairs. "But I think Chanyeol would be more than happy to take you!" he yells and laughs at the sound of a frustrated groan from his brother.

 

"What?" he asks though when he notices that his comment has caught Sehun and Chanyeol's attention enough to make them stop from doing their school work. "Don't tell me it isn't true?" he dares the tall Alpha with the most mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

 

"I hope you choke on some dick and die Kim Jongdae," Chanyeol only answers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's already been months since Chanyeol came back to their town and it's starting to feel like he has not left at all. The Elders are still pressuring him about Baekhyun but he insists that they're both not ready to take things further than their current friendship. The omega knew of course that Chanyeol is more than ready, his own wolf whining to be with his mate too. But something just seems to be missing for them to just take the plunge.

 

Luhan laughs at him when he tells them this, implying just how naive his brother could sometimes be. He defends that Chanyeol only has proven time and time again how much he's serious about the Omega, even going as far as to agreeing with the ridiculous tasks they've set him up with. This piques the younger wolf's interests so the beta explains everything carefully.

 

"As your brothers, we know you were hurt by his childish rejection. That's a part of the past now, and we know how much he regrets only realizing it now. But, we still want to ensure your happiness. We had an agreement with Chanyeol to make him go through our tests to show his loyalty to you and his feelings, of course."

 

"Why are you such dorks?" Baekhyun asks, but deep inside he was greatly touched by the behavior.

 

"You know you love it anyway," Luhan sasses back, smile adorning his small face. "Minnie made a bet about the largest catch which he obviously won, I took him on a game of strength and determination-"

 

"You mean you only wanted an excuse to play soccer," Baekhyun interrupts.

 

"As I was saying, I challenged him to soccer but Yixing is such a softie he just made Chanyeol pick your favorite flowers to earn some brownie points from you. I thought Kyungsoo would have more sense but I guess he was too tired to cook for a day and told Chanyeol to do it himself."

 

"Lazy bastard," Baekhyun pouts, disappointed to know the reasoning behind the wonderful breakfast.

 

"I'm kidding, stupid," Luhan laughs at the pout. "He said he wanted to know if Chanyeol could actually take care of you," he says and it earns a smile from the omega.

 

"Jongdae just told Chanyeol to take you out on a date, because honestly, I think Jongdae's just on his side already, sorry about that betrayal," Luhan apologizes. Truth be told though, Baekhyun already half expected this, when Jongdae treated both of them dearly so he couldn't possibly choose between his best friends.

 

"Jongin whined about how the other guys already took the good ideas so he just challenged Chanyeol on what he could do best. I guess it proved afterall how far the guy is willing to embarrass himself just for you," Luhan says and Baekhyun shouldn't be blushing right now, but he is, definitely is and he wants to bury his face on his pillows. He can still feel the second hand embarrassment of Chanyeol dancing that day and the way he threw all the fucks away and danced like nobody would remember it the next day. He still does though, quite clearly.

 

"Sehun didn't even think of anything, but opportunity presented himself to our youngest. Lucky bastard," Luhan ponders. "He just really needed help with that class and Chanyeol just happened to walk right by. Jongdae told me how much you drooled over the sight of him teaching Sehun. Already thought of pups with the guy, did you?" Luhan teases the omega whose face is heating up at the memory of a young boy with Chanyeol's ears and his droopy eyes. He already fell in love with the unknown child, but Luhan didn’t need to know that.

 

"But that leaves Kris and Junmyeon?" Baekhyun asks when he finally realizes that the two Alphas has not given Chanyeol their tasks yet. "Do you know what they'll ask him to do?" he inquires, not even bothering to hide the worry laced with his voice. Two Alphas challenging another Alpha doesn't sound too good anywhere.

 

"They haven't told us anything," Luhan shrugs, disappointed he didn't know the answer either. "Don't worry, I doubt they'd do anything to hurt your mate if they don't want to face your wrath."

 

Mate. Baekhyun once again blushes.

 

"You're smiling," Luhan points out, smiling himself too, because it looks like Chanyeol would be a really lucky guy soon and maybe the house will be filled with energetic pups like their dads. "Are you ready to accept him now?" he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

 

"I don't think I'm ready for pups yet after we mate though," Baekhyun answers him so seriously, the brothers erupt into laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris' challenge for Chanyeol comes a few days after Baekhyun's discussion with Luhan and it actually freezes the blood in his veins. He's so distraught about the news he immediately went to Junmyeon for back up.

 

"You can't possibly be serious about this right Junmyeon?" he asks his other Alpha, wondering what the hell is going through their mind that would make them think this was a good idea.

 

"I'm sorry Baekhyun," Junmyeon says and it was not the answer that the omega wanted to hear.

 

"Jun, Kris is asking Chanyeol for a fight, as Alpha wolves! Aren't you the least bit concerned here?" Baekhyun exasperatedly says as he paced back and forth inside the room, making Junmyeon honestly more dizzy than concerned about the fight.

 

"Baek, we all agreed that we will not interfere with each other on our challenges to Chanyeol. We can do whatever we want is necessary for him to prove his commitment to you. If Kris thinks a fight with Chanyeol is the most efficient way to go, so let them be. They're not kids anymore." Junmyeon says with finality in his tone that it didn't leave any room for Baekhyun to argue.

 

It still does not make any sense at all for the omega. Chanyeol and his family left because he did not want to challenge Kris and Junmyeon for Alpha rights which by birth right, did equally belong to him just as much as the other two. His family already gave up too much, and now Kris still had the audacity to challenge Chanyeol just to check his loyalty to Baekhyun?

 

 

“You can’t go,” Baekhyun firmly says as he stands in front of Chanyeol’s door. He knows he’s tiny and the Alpha could easily push him aside, but he hopes Chanyeol wouldn’t do that and listen to him instead. “You can’t go to that stupid challenge and risk your life for me,” he says stubbornly and he’s close to pleading, but his pride is still present that he couldn’t bring himself to do that yet. He hears Chanyeol sigh and he knows through their unofficial link, that it’s one where he’s finding Baekhyun annoying, he almost cries.

 

“Chanyeol, I know you think you need to do this, but you really don’t need to.” Baekhyun gives up on standing by the door and goes towards the giant Alpha instead, only stopping until they are a feet or two away from each other. They’re staring right at each other’s eyes, and it’s straining on Baekhyun’s neck, but he couldn’t look away. Not when he can still see determination in Chanyeol’s eyes that he needs to go fight with Kris for Baekhyun. “I don’t want you to,” he says, voice small and he’s lowered his head so he won’t die of embarrassment from what he’s saying.

 

There’s a warm hand cupping his face and in seconds Baekhyun is looking up into those warm brown eyes again. “Are you doubting my strength and determination to win you over, Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks softly. There’s insecurity swimming behind those chocolate orbs and it certainly didn’t belong there.

 

 “I don’t doubt anything that involves you Chanyeol. You’re strong and I know you’re more than capable as an Alpha. But this fight? This is unnecessary for you and Kris. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” It’s the truth, but it looks like it’s not enough to convince the other. “I don’t want you to get hurt,” Baekhyun adds in the end, his hand enveloping the one Chanyeol has that’s gently cupping the side of his face.

 

“I’ll take care of myself Baek. I’ll win for you, my love,” Chanyeol replies with a quick kiss on the shorter wolf’s forehead before hastily leaving a poor Omega behind.

 

 

Baekhyun is stuck. Not because he has lain down on Chanyeol’s bed inhaling his scent, his wolf beyond happy it doesn’t want to leave. He’s stuck between running after the very foolish Alpha who just left him behind, or staying in the room until the fight is over not wanting to see the brutality it would sure cause. Curse those Alphas and their pride which 9 times out of ten is the reason for pack wars anyways. They’re overly territorial and why can’t they all just be like Junmyeon who is reasonable? Oh, but Baekhyun forgot that even Junmyeon didn’t protest against this meaning less fight. Damn all those Alphas then. Damn Junmyeon for not interfering on this fight. Dam Kris for even thinking this fight would prove anything. Damn Chanyeol for wanting him so bad he’s willing to put his life in line for him. For this Omega he rejected when they were young. For this Omega he called a stalker, but realized years too late that he’s supposed to call his mate. For this Omega who’s still stupidly in love with this equally stupid Alpha he called his mate at the age of 7.

 

But Baekhyun can’t lose Chanyeol again, not now, not ever. So he gets up from the bed he was lying on and dashes out of room and out of the house. He has transformed into his white wolf and he’s not exactly sure where the fight is supposed to be, so heavily relies on his senses this time around. He runs like his life depended on it, and maybe it does, because his mate is somewhere out there sticking out his neck for him. Maybe he should’ve accepted Chanyeol earlier? This wouldn’t have happened if he was not being a stubborn brat right? Shit, he realizes. This is all happening because of his fucked up mind.

 

Baekhyun abruptly stops from running when he hears voices few meters away. It’s loud and it sounds like they’re cheering on for something that it makes his heart pound faster than all the running. He changes direction and heads towards the sounds instead, heart aching and praying for his Chanyeol to still be alive and well. He doesn’t wish death or grievous wounds on his own pack’s Alpha, but his priorities change. His priorities changed, and right now it’s Chanyeol.

 

He finally sees light in the clearing and shapes of wolves like hungry spectators of a good fight. Baekhyun wills his legs to run faster and faster, to get there in time to finally put an end to this madness. His figure finally bursts from the forest and immediately, his eyes search the crowd for the warmly colored fur of Chanyeol, to see if he’s okay, how bad his injuries would be.

 

But he’s okay. And he looks more than just fine actually. He’s staring in shock right back at Baekhyun who’s still trying to process what’s going on. Did the fight reschedule? Was it just starting? Why is Chanyeol a human and Kris too? Did he just get here in time to stop all the fighting? He’s so fucking confused.

 

“All right, assholes! Pay up! Pay up!” Luhan shouts as soon as he shifts back, uncaring for his state of nakedness. One by one the other wolves shift back to human form as well, all groaning at the lone human who looks all too happy by himself. “I told you guys that our pretty Omega won’t let his mate come into this death fight!”

 

“What?” a very confused Byun Baekhyun could only question while his brothers complain to Luhan how he probably has insider info like the usual case. He notices Chanyeol approaching with the gentlest of smiles on his face making him look even younger. The tall male grabs his wolf face and nuzzles their noses. It’s cute and it sent thousands of electric shocks across his small wolf body. But he’s still confused as fuck.

 

“Kris and Junmyeon set it all up,” Chanyeol explains to him. “I came here ready for a fight, but instead I was greeted by pops of confetti and your brothers howling like a victory party happened instead of a challenge,” he continues to explain, but it’s still draws a blank over Baekhyun’s face.

 

“I’m sorry Baekhyun,” Junmyeon intercepts this time. “I couldn’t tell you the truth when you came to me asking me to stop this fight. Kris actually thought it would be a brilliant idea to test your mate’s courage and this is the closest we could do without actually harming him or you, for that matter. Although, it’s safe to assume we can call you two lovers as mates already right?” Junmyeon asks them.

 

Baekhyun was tricked, and he should be furious at that angelic smile on his Alpha’s face but he couldn’t. Not when Chanyeol is alive and well without any injuries and he’s just too happy nothing’s wrong. He didn’t even realize he has shifted back into his human form until Chanyeol is wrapping a thick blanket over his shoulders. He also wipes away the tears he’s unknowingly shedding.

 

“You’re okay,” he finally breathes out, his eyes still brimming with tears of happiness that this man in front of him is there without any scratches.

 

“I’m okay my love,” Chanyeol confirms before enveloping the trembling male in his arms. It’s the sweetest sight to behold, and the brothers coo and giggle at the display of affection.

 

“But Junmyeon’s challenge?” Baekhyun asks. He’s still not convinced everything’s over now. It still sounds too good to be true.

 

“My challenge for Chanyeol is still standing, I guess,” Junmyeon confesses, it makes Baekhyun nervous, but this is Junmyeon so it couldn’t be all too hard, right?

 

“I told him my approval for him lasts as long as you stay happily with him. He breaks your heart, and I break every bone in his human and wolf body,” his smile still in place, but his eyes betray the sweetness of his face and conveys the truthfulness of his threat. He will make good on his word. Chanyeol better believe it.

 

“Okay, but hold up!” Jongdae yells from the sidelines before approaching the couple. “They’re not yet mates, right? So technically, I didn’t lose the bet!” he argues and the whiny voice is 10 times more annoying inside the forest, Baekhyun realizes.

 

“Not so fast,” Luhan clucks his tongue, his index finger waving no in front of his loud brother. “Look at his eyes Dae. What do you see?” he asks, voice so confident and it makes everyone look at their Omega in the process.

 

Baekhyun, who’s unable to see his own, just looks up at Chanyeol who finally got a good look at the smaller wolf’s face.

 

They were a beautiful shade of brown before.

 

Now they’re blazing amber.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
